The One That Got Away
by Touch of Grey
Summary: Years later, a foolish pirate still mourns. Hinted Sparrington, Moog, and Willizabeth.


"Ey, luv, I ever tell you about the one that got away?"

Sixteen year old Jane Turner put her face in her hands and sighed. This happened at least once a week. Jack would get completely wasted, then wander into her cabin and tell stories until he passed out, usually in a pool of his own vomit. It wasn't a very healthy thing to do, she thought, even if he was probably only a few years older than her father. Jane loved Jack like a big brother, uncle, and second father all rolled into one, but this annoying little habit of his was getting to be too much. Best let him tell his story and be done with it.

"No, Jack, you haven't. Was it a fish? Some treasure?" Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, luv. Twas the love of me life. The only person that not only got away from Captain Jack Sparrow, but let me get away a few times meself. See, he was in the royal navy."

For an odd reason, Jane found herself unbothered by the fact that Jack's true love had apparently been a man. Perhaps Pintel and Ragetti had had something to do with that.

"He was a commodore, but he was stripped of his title after he let me get away. I found him again in Tortuga, and he joined me crew. The little bugger could hold his rum, so we became mates, despite the fact that we used to hate each other. After awhile, one thing led to another and, well, you're not quite old enough to hear about any of that just yet." Jane crinkled her nose. Jack said the same thing about Miss Scarlett, but she was old enough to know that the lady was a tramp. He continued his story. "We were on a mission, see, to save the lives of both me and your dad. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I was blind sided by love for most of that time, in between fearing for me life and drinking rum, that is. He betrayed me, betrayed us all, and took the thing we'd been looking for straight to the royal navy. I was dead for awhile after that, both literally and figuratively. When your folks brought me back, he was gone. Died, protectin' your mum, who he was once planning to marry." a small, sad smile played around Jack's lips. "I really loved him, Janie."

Jane felt a lump come to her throat. Though he was about as old, tired, and soused as a body could get, Jack was still pining away for someone who'd been gone years before she was even born. Love, especially a love as true and lasting as Jack's was for this mystery man, was extremely rare. She patted his hand.

"I understand, Jack. How about you lie down now, and I'll go get ye a cup of water?" Jack smiled.

"You're an angel, luv. I'll just, I'll just lay down here for a bit, savvy?" Jane kissed him on his tanned, leathery cheek before turning around to look for her water jug. She politely pretended not to hear Jack's drunken mumbling, instead dedicating all her attention to pouring water into a mug.

"I miss ye, ye damned idiot. Throwing your life away may have seemed noble at the time, but Lizzie still ended up with Turner. You both could have lived, you just didn't want to. Damned fool."

"Here you are, Jack." he accepted the water with a thankful nod, sipping it slowly. His eyes soon regained the focus they'd lost, and he went about sorting himself out. Standing up, he still towered over her despite all her growth spurts, Jack patted her head affectionately.

"Thanks for all your help, Janie. I love ye, you know. Best not-daughter I've ever had!" she giggled.

"No problem, Jack. Just promise you won't get so...next time, okay? You were so pickled, I could have made preserves with your spit." he laughed heartily, but his expression soon changed to one of humble contemplation.

"Jane," he said seriously "never forget the people you fall in love with. Whether they are dead and gone or just a world away, never forget them. And if you get the chance, try to win them back. I made the mistake of not trying, and its haunted me every day since. You remember that."

Jane's eyes were wide. That was the most serious thing she had ever heard Jack say. Now she knew why her mum and dad were so loyal to him. She nodded solemnly. "I will, Jack. Goodnight."

Jack left her cabin, shutting the door behind him. He stood on the deck of the _Pearl_, breathing deep the night air. Wiping away the smallest of tears, he sighed.

"I really do miss ye, Jamie. I loved you, hell, I _still_ love you. I think I might have even chosen you over the _Pearl_." Jack looked to the stars. "But I'm not as willing to die as you were, Jamie, so it'll be awhile before I see you again. You'll wait for me, won't you?"

But the stars were silent, and on earth, a foolish, love-struck man wept.

Fini

Why can't I write Sparrington as anything other than angst?

Kodachrome: Its like trying to write Moog as anything other than fluff or Draco/Harry as anything other than hot, hot smut. It simply can't be done.

Eh, whatever. By the way, folks, if you couldn't tell, Jane is Will and Elizabeth's daughter. SHE IS NOT A SUE. She was raised normally by Elizabeth, is mediocre at best with a sword (no dedication. She's more of a smart, bookish, girly-type girl.), harbors no desire to be a pirate (nor any secret lust for Jack, who'd be about sixty by now), and doesn't draw any unnecessary attention to herself by doing stupid things. She lets her big brother do that. I think I've actually done pretty well writing fic for the third movie, especially as I've never seen it.

Kodachrome: Mmhm. And I'll bet this is the same method you're going to use to justify the twins than Pintel and Ragetti adopt.

Damned straight. Review, ye scurvy dogs!


End file.
